This research program is directed toward the study of dyslexia. It has been estimated that 10 to 30 percent of the total school population have reading skills significantly below expectation for chronological and mental age. Our research program encompasses scholars from psychology, linguistics, education and medicine. This basic orientation is neuro-cognitive and a multi-step approach has been employed where: (1) component parts of the reading task are isolated, (2) the performance of dyslexic, normal, and learning disabled non-dyslexic children are compared, (3) where the dyslexic is found to be deficient with respect to the two control groups, research is attempting to determine the cause of the difficulty. Because dyslexia has different manifestations and possibly different processes at different ages, a wide age range is being tested including children from preschool through adulthood. The activities of the center include a visiting scientist series which keeps center staff and school personnel abreast of the latest developments in dyslexia. Through this series, a meaningful exchange has been furthered between basic researchers and the practitioners who face the problems of working daily with dyslexic children. The undersigned agrees to accept responsibility for the scientific and technical conduct of the project and for provision of required progress reports if a grant is awarded as the result of this application.